KAIHUN - Gagal Bersembunyi
by IJong0607
Summary: Tidak ada seinchipun Jongin lewatkan. Dia merindukan bibir tersebut. Jongin merindukan pemiliknya. Teramat sangat rindu. Tapi dia sadar, Sehun bukan lagi miliknya. Sehun sudah milik orang lain. Dan bibir itu, bukan lagi miliknya. KAIHUN Fict! litbit ChanHun XD #Kai #Sehun #94Line RnR Juseyo :3


**GAGAL BERSEMBUNYI**

 _Story by Jongie_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

 _Well, ini terinspirasi dari lagu The Rain dengan judul yang sama. Bagi yang penasaran, silahkan klik di mesin pencari.. kkk~ ^^_

 _Maafkan saya jika ini tidak sesuai bayangan teman-teman sekalian~ :3 karena saya sendiri tidak menyangka jadinya bakal begini.. wkwk XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

" _Hyung_ , ayo pergi kesana!" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya begitu suara yang dirasa sudah tidak asing lagi menyambangi pendengarannya.

Sayang, tidak apapun di sana.

Kim Jongin tersenyum miris. "Sepertinya aku mulai gila," gumamnya sembari menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari jemarinya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sehun _na_ ," ujar suara yang lain. Yang lebih dalam juga maskulin dari suara sebelumnya. Kali ini juga Jongin menoleh, mencari ke segala arah suara tersebut. Jongin sampai menajamkan penglihatannya, takut-takut pemilik suara yang didengarnya menghilang lagi.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang peduli pada Jongin. Pemilik suara pertama juga kedua, berada di tempat yang sama. Jongin bersyukur. Tapi, ada sakit yang menyusup ke relung hatinya.

Jongin tersenyum saat orang itu tersenyum. Jongin bahagia kalau orang itu bahagia.

Terkekeh sembari memandangi ujung sepatunya, Jongin sudah seperti pesakitan. Tersenyum dikala hatinya menjerit kesakitan. Tak ada orang yang memperhatikan. Tapi jelas-jelas Jongin sedang menahan air mata yang menggelayut di pelupuk mata.

* * *

Katakan Jongin memang sudah gila. Dengan santainya pemuda itu malah membuntuti pasangan yang tadi dilihatnya. Sambil tetap menjaga jarak, Jongin tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari pasangan di depan sana.

"Sehun _na_ suka?" tanya laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. Yang ditanyai mengangguk imut. Ingin Jongin menangkup wajah itu lalu mengecup bibir tipis yang menurutnya … selalu menggoda.

Jongin meringgis, hatinya seperti tersayat benda tajam saat netranya menangkap si laki-laki tinggi mengusak sayang rambut laki-laki yang pernah menjadi miliknya, dulu. Iya, Jongin sedang membuntuti mantannya. Tidak elit sama sekali yah?

Bukan. Jongin bukannya tidak bisa _move on_. Hanya saja … begitu telinganya mendengar suara Sehun—laki-laki yang kini menjadi mantannya—entah bagaimana, hati Jongin ingin terus mengikuti Sehun kemanapun pemuda itu melangkah. Sekalipun harus melihatnya sedang bermesrasaan dengan … pacar barunya, mungkin.

"Jongin?" Jongin segera mendongak saat tanpa diduga namanya disebut oleh orang yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

Kedua mata Jongin membola. Terkejut dengan dua orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun dan seseorang yang Jongin kira sebagai pacarnya.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sehun dengan santainya memeluk erat Jongin. "Kebetulan sekali. Sendirian saja, Jong?" tanya Sehun dengan suara riangnya yang menyenangkan.

Jongin tersenyum canggung, ingin menjawab namun masih ingin menikmati keindahan Sehun di jarak sedekat ini.

"Jong!" barulah saat Sehun kembali memanggil namanya, Jongin sadar, dirinya ketahuan tengah memperhatikan pemuda itu. Apalagi laki-laki tinggi di belakang Sehun menahan tawa sambil berdehem-dehem tidak jelas. Jongin memandangnya tidak suka.

"Sehun _na_ , bagaimana jika kita mampir kafe saja biar bisa mengobrol panjang dengan … temanmu ini." Laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin, yang kalau boleh jujur tidak Jongin sukai. Tapi dasar Sehun itu polos, dia malah tersenyum sambil mengangguk semangat.

* * *

Dan beginilah mereka, duduk bertiga di salah satu kafe di kawasan Seoul. Jongin masih menyorotkan tatapan ketidaksukaannya pada laki-laki bernama Chanyeol. Begitu Sehun memperkenalkan laki-laki itu pada Jongin, sebagai tunangannya.

"Apa kabar, Jong? Pacarmu mana?" Mereka baru saja selesai memesan. Sehun tengah menyorot ke arah Jongin dengan senyuman memesonanya. Memesona seorang Kim Jongin, seperti biasa. Tapi pertanyaan dari Sehun meruntuhkan keindahan semua itu. Kening Jongin berkerut. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Baik," jawab Jongin singkat. Seolah mengharapkan jawaban yang lain, Sehun diam menatap intens ke arah Jongin. Jongin menghela napas kemudian. "Aku belum punya pacar lagi."

Sehun tertawa. Entah bagian mana dari kalimat Jongin yang menurut Sehun lucu. "Bohong banget. Aku tahu, Jong. Kamu itu—"

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku belum juga dapet pacar sampai sekarang," potong Jongin dengan senyum tampan nan menawan miliknya.

Senyum Sehun luntur. Yang ada hanya kekehan kaku. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Sehun menunduk menahan senyum. Laki-laki tinggi tersebut berdehem kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku.

"Aku mau angkat telpon dulu, permisi," pamit Chanyeol kemudian menempelkan benda putih yang di ambilnya dari saku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sehun maupun Jongin.

Suasana canggung merebak di sekitar Jongin juga Sehun. Meluap sudah senyum terkembang Sehun juga kepercayaan diri seorang Kim Jongin. Diam-diam Sehun melirik Jongin yang tengah menatap ke arah lain. Sejujurnya Sehun sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Jongin tadi. Apa-apaan itu?! Kalau tidak ada Chanyeol, Sehun sudah ngamuk-ngamuk mungkin. Bercandanya Jongin nggak lucu.

"Kamu … bahagia 'kan, Hun?" Ucapan yang sudah sampai ditenggorokan harus tertelan kembali saat Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan di luar ekspektasi Sehun.

Mengulas senyum, Sehun memberanikan diri bertemu tatap dengan Jongin. Perasaannya saja atau Sehun sedikit berlebihan. Kini, Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan sorot kekhawatiran. "Tentu saja. Chanyeol memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Menunduk, menghela napas, Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum yang dia harapkan bisa membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja. "Baguslah. Aku ikut bahagia."

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk hati Sehun. Tiba-tiba dunianya terasa sesak. Kepalanya pusing kekurangan oksigen. Sehun tidak suka senyum juga kalimat Jongin.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tiba-tiba berdiri, wajahnya mengkerut tidak suka.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Sehun yang tidak menunggu persetujuan dari Jongin. Dicekalnya lengan Jongin, diseretnya mantan kekasihnya itu menuju pintu. Tidak perduli kalimat protesan dibelakangnya.

Jongin tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan kalimatnya? Apa yang membuat Sehun begitu … marah, kesal? Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tapi … melihat Sehun mengenggam tangannya erat, serta melihat punggung pemuda itu dari jarak seperti ini, membuat perasaan Jongin menghangat. Kebingungan, ketidakmengerti menguap bersamaan dengan munculnya perasaan bahagia. Nanti saja Jongin tanyakan kenapa Sehun berbuat demikian. Yang terpenting sekarang, Jongin ingin menikmati saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun, mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

Lelah berlari, tertawa seperti orang gila sepanjang jalan, Jongin dan Sehun memilih menepi di salah satu taman kota yang cukup ramai. Duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. Mau tidak mau, Jongin menoleh, melihat helaian rambut Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis. Mengingat, bagaimana dulu dia selalu mengusak rambut Sehun, atau … meremasnya saat mereka terlibat dalam ciuman panas.

Jongin terkekeh.

Dia masih ingat, bagaimana halus dan lembutnya rambut Sehun serta aroma sampo yang dipakai pemuda itu. Dan kalau Jongin tidak salah, aromanya tetap sama dengan terakhir kali Jongin merasainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang mendengar kekehan Jongin. Duduk tegak, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja … semuanya terasa lucu. Apa tidak apa-apa kamu kabur dari tunanganmu seperti ini?" mendengar kata tunangan, Sehun mempoukan bibirnya. Bisakah di saat mereka berdua saja, Jongin tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit tentang hal itu?

Mengikis jarak, Sehun menumbuk bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Merasai dan menikmati bibir yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya. Iya. Oh Sehun teramat sangat merindukan Jongin, mantan kekasihnya. Ah, tidak. Bagi Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin akan selalu jadi kekasihnya. Meski kini tercipta jarak diantara mereka, Sehun tetap mencintai Kim Jongin.

"Pabbo! Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu?" Sehun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Sudah semerah tomat, mungkin. Jadi, setelah membisikan kalimat yang sedari tadi menganggunya, Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin. Memeluk erat pemuda itu, menyalurkan kerinduan yang telah lama menyiksanya.

Jongin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa—mantan—kekasihnya ini terus memberikannya sebuah kejutan. Dari membawanya pergi hingga mengecup bibirnya penuh perasaan. Tidak dipungkiri kalau Jongin juga menyukainya. Amat sangat menyukainya.

" _Nado. Nado jeongmal bogoshiposo_ ," balas Jongin yang melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran pinggang Sehun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pemuda dalam rengkuhan, Jongin lagi-lagi mengulas senyum.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Sehunnya. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Perasaannya juga perasaan Sehun. Hanya keadaan yang berubah. Dirinya tidak bisa bersama lebih lama dengan Sehunnya. Mengingat hal itu, membuat dada Jongin terasa sesak. Pelukannya pada Sehun kian mengerat.

Semuanya bermula dari tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Sehun datang kepadanya menyampaikan berita yang membuat hancur dunianya.

"Aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayah."

Jongin mengerjap mendengar kalimat Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bahkan tidak berbasa-basi terlebih dulu. Datang menggobrak pintu ruangan Jongin dengan wajah yang menurut Jongin sulit untuk Jongin artikan.

Ada perasaan bahagia di sana, ada juga perasaan sedih juga ragu. Jongin tidak mengerti. Bukan, Jongin bukannya tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, Jongin tidak ingin meyakini kenyataan tersebut.

Jongin sangat tahu Sehun. Sangat tahu melebihi pemuda itu sendiri. Jadi Jongin tahu arti dari raut wajah Sehun.

"Apa kamu menginginkan perjodohan ini?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Ditatapnya lekat adam yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Jongin hafal sekali dengan gelagat Sehun yang satu ini. "Aku ingin kamu jujur, Sehun."

Tanpa Sehun angkat bicarapun, Jongin sudah tahu jawabannya. Jongin sakit tentu saja, tapi dia tidak ingin Sehun menyesal. Jongin tidak ingin keputusan kekasih manisnya akan berimbas pada hubungannya di masa depan nanti.

"Semoga kamu bahagia, Hun. Akan kuusahakan untuk datang ke pesta pertunanganmu."

Berat sebenarnya Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun bukan perkara mudah. Kebersamaan mereka terbilang tidak sebentar.

Empat tahun.

Empat tahun waktu yang Jongin habiskan dengan bersama Sehunnya. Saat membuka mata, saat pergi tidur, saat susah sedang menghampirinya atau saat dewi fortuna tengah berpihak padanya, Sehun selalu ada bersamanya. Melepaskan Sehun berarti melepas setengah dari hidupnya. Tapi Jongin juga tak bisa egois. Binar di wajah Sehun saat mengatakan perjodohan ini, tak bisa membohongi Jongin.

Cinta pertama.

Katanya cinta pertama tidak akan mudah terlupakan. Dan bagaimana jika cinta itu kembali datang menyuguhkan kebahagian?

Jongin tahu. Jauh sebelum kehadirannya, sudah ada orang yang memenuhi relung hati seorang Oh Sehun. Jongin, hanya seseorang yang sedikit banyak berhasil menyingkirkan keberadaan orang itu. Mengisi celah kosong hati Sehun yang disambut dengan baik oleh Sehun. Dan saat orang yang eksistensinya lebih berarti ketimbang Jongin datang mengulurkan tangan, dia bisa apa? Toh, Sehunnya bahagia.

Kebahagiaan Sehun adalah kebahagiannya juga. Biarpun, bohong jika Jongin tidak merasa sakit. Dia hanya tidak ingin egois. Tidak ingin memaksa Sehun terus berada di sampingnya. Karena mungkin di masa depan nanti, Sehun bisa saja menyalahkan dia atas keputusannya.

"Jong …," lirih Sehun.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tersenyum tampan menghampiri kekasihnya, atau … sekarang mantan. Direngkuhnya Sehun erat. Dihirupnya aroma Sehun yang selalu memabukkan baginya. Sekuat tenaga, Jongin menahan getar dibibirnya.

" _You know that I love you_ , Oh Sehun."

Mengingatnya serta melihat bagaimana dirinya sekarang dengan Sehun membuat Jongin merasa sesak.

Bohong kalau Jongin berkata dia baik-baik saja. Bohong jika Jongin mengatakan kalau dia bahagia melihat orang yang dia kasihi bahagia dengan orang lain. Nyatanya, hidupnya menjadi kacau sejak kepergian Sehunnya.

Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Kemudian pemuda itu terkekeh.

Bukan.

Bukan Jongin menyesali keputusannya. Bukan Jongin tidak merelakan Sehun berada dalam pelukan laki-laki lain. Jongin … hanya menertawakan takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya. Entah dosa apa yang pernah diperbuatnya di masa lalu hingga takdir membuat hidupnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Dia amat sangat mencintai Oh Sehun, tapi dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Sehunnya.

Jongin bisa saja membawa Sehun lari, memiliki pemuda itu seutuhnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika nantinya, Sehun bakalan membencinya. Menyesali kebersamannya.

Untuk apa hidup bersama kalau salah satunya tak menginginkan kebersamaan tersebut.

Karena nyatanya, Sehun lah yang memilih untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin untuk hidup bersama dengan cinta pertamanya, Park Chanyeol.

Jongin meringgis mengingat laki-laki tinggi tersebut yang baru Jongin ketahui hari ini.

Melepas paksa tautan lengan Sehun di tubuhnya, Jongin menangkup wajah pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Ditatapnya lekat netra Sehun. Netra yang sama yang selalu menghanyutkannya.

Jongin tersenyum. Lagi-lagi menyembunyikan luka yang menyayat hatinya.

" _You know that I love you_. Dan itu nggak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Tidak kemarin, tidak hari ini, juga hari-hari selanjutnya. Kamu tahu, cintaku akan selalu sama. Untukmu. Oh Sehun."

Belum sempat Sehun membuka mulut, Jongin keburu menciumnya. Mengecup bibirnya lalu menyesapnya dalam. Meresapi dan merasai bibir yang selalu dan akan selalu memabukkan bagi Kim Jongin.

Atas dan bawah.

Tidak ada seinchipun Jongin lewatkan. Dia merindukan bibir tersebut. Jongin merindukan pemiliknya. Teramat sangat rindu. Tapi dia sadar, Sehun bukan lagi miliknya. Sehun sudah milik orang lain. Dan bibir itu, bukan lagi miliknya.

Jongin memutuskan pagutan mereka. Memandang wajah memerah Sehun, Jongin tersenyum tenang.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Bisa saja tunanganmu mengira aku menculikmu."

Sehun tahu, yang mereka lakukan itu salah. Kebersamaannya dengan Jongin saat ini tidak benar. Mereka sudah bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka sudah berakhir. Ada orang lain yang kini ada di sampingnya. Dan orang itu bukan Jongin.

Tapi … entah bagaimana, semuanya terasa benar. Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia pernah mencintai Kim Jongin. Mungkin sampai saat ini.

Dan Sehun tahu, dia tidak boleh egois. Dia tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Harus ada salah satu yang tersakiti. Dan Jongin menawarkan diri. Pemuda berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Sehun tahu dari sorot pemuda itu.

"Jong … Kim Jongin, tidak bisakah—"

"Minggu depan, aku akan mulai ditugaskan di London, kamu tahu 'kan aku sangat menginginkan hal ini," pungkas Jongin dengan kegembiraan yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun tahu, Jongin selalu ingin bekerja di Negara yang terkenal dengan perindustriannya tersebut. Tapi, haruskah dia menceritakan hal itu sekarang? Sehun menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Tenang saja. Yang kali ini akan kuusahakan untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanmu." Jongin tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Sehun. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Jongin mengusak sayang kepala Sehun.

"Wow, kalian sedang bernostalgia! Apa aku menganggu?" Sehun tersentak mendengar suara bass yang begitu di dengarnya. Park Chanyeol.

Melihat raut tidak suka Jongin, Sehun tahu dimana keberadan Chanyeol.

" _H—hyung_?" gagap Sehun setelah berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum—yang menurut Sehun, menenangkan. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang tidak menyukai senyum Chanyeol.

Jongin membuang muka. Tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Tadi ayahmu menelpon. Kita diminta untuk segera pulang," tukas Chanyeol masih berdiri. Mengambil jarak cukup jauh dengan sepasang mantan kekasih di hadapannya.

Sehun menunduk, bingung. Sedikit tidak rela kebersamaannya dengan Jongin harus berakhir begitu saja. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Sehun masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Jongin.

"Ba—baiklah," sahut Sehun. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali berpaling pada Jongin. "J—jong, aku pulang dulu."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jongin menoleh sambil tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah. Selamat … tinggal?" pungkas Jongin dengan senyum mengambang. Lidahnya terasa aneh saat mengatakan kalimat perpisahan tersebut.

Dan Sehun tidak suka.

Sungguh dia tidak suka kata 'Selamat tinggal'. Ingin rasanya dia memarahi Jongin untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Namun sayang, Chanyeol menginterupsinya.

"Ayo, Sehunna." Meski mulut berkata demikian, juga lengannya yang bertengger di bahu Sehun, meremasnya sebagai tanda untuknya segera meninggalkan Jongin, tatapan Chanyeol menyorot tepat pada pemuda yang pernah menjadi kekasih dari tunangannya. Ada ketidaksukaan dari tatapannya, juga ada … rasa segan dalam tatapan tersebut.

Sehun berdiri diikuti Jongin. Raut wajah Sehun mengatakan segalanya. Dia tidak suka perpisahan yang seperti ini. Karena tidak ada yang memulai, maka Jongin yang mendahului. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu membungkuk sekilas sebelum meninggalkan pasangan Sehun-Chanyeol yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan. Barulah saat Jongin berbalik, Chanyeol merangkul Sehun, mengajak pemuda itu untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ke arah yang berbeda dengan arah yang diambil Jongin.

Dan … begitulah akhir kisah cinta seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Muahahah XD  
Mungkin judulnya 'Gagal Bersembunyi'. Tapi gagal move on nya seorang Kim Jongin.. wkwk XD

Well, serius. Saya rasa ini gagal. Soalnya, niatnya pengen bikin fluff, nggak tahu kenapa, jadinya begini. Sepertinya ada yang tidak sinkron di otak saya.. kkk~ ^^  
Tapi saya ngerasa cukup puas sama cerita ini.. wkwk

Mungkin teman-teman ada yang mau kasih Krisan? (Kritik dan Saran)

Jangan lupa, review-nya juseyooo~ :3


End file.
